


Любовь к брюссельской капусте

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi





	Любовь к брюссельской капусте

— Грейс, — говорит Гарольд, — как ты можешь любить брюссельскую капусту?

— Без особых душевных травм, — улыбается Грейс. — Просто нужно готовить ее на пару и потом чу-у-ть-чуть сбрызнуть лимонным соком.

Она поддевает крохотный зеленый шарик вилкой и беззаботно кидает его в рот. Гарольд улыбается ей.

Он подозревает, что Грейс любит эту забавную мелкую капусту не потому, что она такая уж вкусная и полезная, хоть и пытается его в этом убедить. Просто выглядят эти кругляши премило, а еще с ними хорошо играть, катать их по тарелке, макать в разноцветные соусы...

Да, разноцветные соусы — тоже конек Грейс. И золотистые обжаренные кабачки (а иногда картошка-фри), и маленькие смешные морковки, хрусткие и сладкие, и яичница с ярко-оранжевыми желтками на нежнейшей белой пене белка (желтки отделяются пустой пластиковой бутылкой, а белок взбивается и жарится первым), и всевозможные запеканки, и паровые котлеты... И конечно, баночки со специями, аккуратно расставленные в ряд на видном месте в кухне.

Гарольд теряет несколько фунтов — такая еда скорее красива, чем питательна, а вкусовые качества всякий раз оказываются лотереей — но он не может отрицать: Грейс и готовит, как рисует.

Еще она развешивает по цвету белье после стирки. Иногда с ровным цветовым переходом, иногда — контрастно. Раскладная сушилка похожа на натюрморт. Чтобы ей потакать, Гарольд стал приобретать цветные рубашки. До сих пор обходился белыми, и вот надо же. А как она радуется, если он просит подобрать себе галстук!

В ней столько света и красоты, что они, кажется, касаются всего, что она делает: исподволь, неявно, но весьма заметно...

Он никак не может поверить, что эти листья и цветы тянутся из темной сырости, из слез, и травм, и плача, и того, о чем не говорят. Не может поверить, но может понять, и оттого Грейс еще дороже и ближе его сердцу.

— Ну, дай попробовать, — говорит Гарольд, глядя на оставшиеся зеленые шарики на ее тарелке (рядом золотистая горка воздушного омлета, коричневатая вафелька и ломтики разноцветного болгарского перца).

— Ну держи, — отвечает Грейс и подносит вилку к его рту.

Так действительно гораздо вкуснее.


End file.
